disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Malekith
'''Malekith is the main antagonist in Thor: The Dark World. He is the king of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim and an enemy of Thor. He is portrayed by Christopher Eccleston.' Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Thor: The Dark World Malekith is the cruel leader of the Dark Elves, a race of beings said to be older than the universe itself. Born into darkness, Malekith led his people in a war against the Asgardians, planning to use the Infinity Stone named the Aether to bring an end to the universe. But Bor, the King of Asgard, had it taken away from him. With their defeat inevitable, Malekith and the remaining Dark Elves escaped into space. Years later, when Jane Foster was sucked into a vortex and the Aether entered her, Malekith reawakens and plots to claim the Aether to achieve his dark goals. To prepare his plans, he transforms his lieutenant, Algrim, into a Kursed. When Jane is taken to Asgard, Malekith and the Dark Elves immediately invade Asgard to get her and the Aether. During the attack, as the Dark Elves kill many Asgardians, Malekith and Algrim confront the Queen of Asgard, Frigga, who was protecting Jane. After fighting Frigga, Malekith attempts to capture Jane, but she is revealed to be a hologram. Enraged, Malekith demands Frigga to tell him where she is, and when Frigga refuses to do so, Algrim stabs Frigga, killing her. Thor, having witnessed the death, blasts lighting at Malekith, burning and scaring half of his face, and Malekith, Algrim and the Dark Elves flee Asgard and return to Svartaifheim. Later, Thor, Jane and Loki travel to Svartaifheim to confront Malekith and the Dark Elves, intending to prevent them from causing more casualities and to destroy the Aether. There, Loki and Thor, using a hoax in which Loki appeared to betray Thor and offer to let the Dark Elves destroy Asgard, trick Malekith into drawing the Aether out of Jane. However, Thor's attempt to destroy the Aether fails, as it proved indestructable, allowing Malekith to absorb it. Malekith escapes, leaving Algrim and some of his Dark Elves to fight Thor and Loki, although Thor and Loki manage to kill Algrim and the Dark Elves (although Loki was seemingly killed by Algrim in the process). Malekith, now activating his plan to destroy the entire universe, attacks Earth first by invading London. As he prepares to use the Aether to destroy Earth, Thor arrives on the scene and confronts Malekith. The two engage in a brutal fight that takes them through various dimensional portals. In the end, despite the fact the Aether cannot be destroyed, Thor manages to defeat Malekith by using Erik Selvig's devices to slice Malekith's arms off and stab his chest, before smashing Malekith into the wall of his ship, teleporting him back to Svartaifheim. Malekith's crumbing ship nearly falls on top of Thor and Jane, but Erik Selvig uses his devices to teleport the ship to Svartaifheim, where it falls on top of Malekith and crushes Malekith to death. The Aether is then taken by Volstagg and Sif, who give it to the Collector for safekeeping. Other appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Malekith the Accursed is a minor villain from the animated television show The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. His only appearance is in "The Casket of Ancient Winters". Malekith is a Dark Elves who, along with his people, was destroyed by the Frost Giants ages ago. Loki released Malekith from the realm of the dead, so he would retrieve the ancient artifact known as the Casket of Ancient Winters. In Norway, he was with the travelers searching something on the ruins of the Viking fort. However, when the others saw frozen figures, they ran and the other one was frozen while attempting to open the crate. Malekith then opened it and obtained the Casket of Ancient Winters. The Enchantress and the Executioner attempted to grab it from him, he froze them and unleashed the ancient winter on Earth, causing his dead people to rise. He returns as he claimed that he walked on both worlds of the living and the dead. He possesses the Asgardian artifact, the Casket of Ancient Winters that he unleashes on Earth to resurrect his dead people, create a new paradise for his people and cut of Midgard of the Nine Realms. But he was stopped by Iron, Thor, and Black Panther who came to stop him. He was destroyed by Thor's lightning strike conducted by Iron Man's armor and the Casket was sealed off for good. Powers and Abilities Powers Malekith possessed various superhuman attributes, some of which are common to his race. Superhuman Strength: Malekith, like all Dark Elves, possesses superhuman strength. Ordinarily, Malekith possesses sufficient strength to lift about 10 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. However, while using his other powers, he is able to increase his strength to the point where he can lift up to 90 tons. Superhuman Speed: Malekith can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Malekith's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Malekith's body is tougher and much more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Malekith can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Malekith's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Malekith's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the fineat human athlete. Extended Longevity: Malekith, like all Dark Elves, possesses a greatly extended lifespan and ages at a much slower pace than humans. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Regenerative Healing Factor: In spite his his body's increased durability, it is possible to injure him. However, Malekith's metabolism enables him to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. The limits of Malekith's natural healing abilities aren't known, but it is believed that he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs without magical assistance. Magical Energy Manipulation: Malekith can manipulate great amounts of mystical energy for a number of purposes. Malekith has been known to often use his mysical powers to alter his shape and appearance. He can even use this ability to transform himself into a mist-like substance, allowing him to fly through the air over great distances. He is also capable of using this same energy to teleport himself across great distances, including between dimensional barriers. Malekith can also generate powerful blasts of concussive energy for destructive purposes. It is also believed that Malekith can use this mystical energy to increase most, if not all, of his superhuman physical attributes temporarily. He has used it to increase his physical strength and, since he was believed to have been killed by Kurse after having his neck broken, it is believed that he used his knowledge of sorcery beforehand to increase the limits of his natural healing abilities and for the purpose of appearing to be dead. Abilities Though he generally avoids is, Malekith is a moderately skilled hand to hand combatant. He is also a talented and powerful sorcerer. Weaknesses Like all members of his race, Malekith has demonstrated a significant vulnerability to iron. For example, his mysical powers are useless against objects composed of iron. Also, being struck by an object made of iron, or even holding an iron object, can cause him great physical pain and injury whereas a similarly durable and powerful metal might cause him no discomfort at all. Trivia *Malekith is similar to Ansem and Master Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts, as all the three of them have powers over dark magic (althought, in different ways) and seeks to plunge the world they live into complete darkness. Gallery Malekith the Accursed Close Up.jpg|Malekith in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Malekith the Accursed Face.jpg Malekith the Accursed on Throne.jpg Malekith the Accursed.jpg Malekith.png Thor_The_Dark_World_Malekith.png Thor_The_Dark_World_Jane_caught_by_Dark_Elves.png Thor-The-Dark-World-Malekith.jpg Malekith.jpg Thor_Malekith.jpg Dark Elves and Malekith TTDW.jpg Malekith_thumb.jpg Malekith Thor The Dark World Poster.jpg Malekith_banner.jpg KurseMalekith.jpg MalekithAlgrim.jpg Malekithblack.jpg MalekithFull-TTDW.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art I.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art II.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art III.jpg Dark Elves Concept Art VI.jpg Malekith and Algrim Concept Art.jpg Thor the dark world widescreen wallpaper malekith-1-.jpg Malekith Concept Art I.jpg Malekith Concept Art II.jpg Malekith Concept Art III.jpg Malekith Concept Art IV.jpg Malekith Concept Art V.jpg Malekith Concept Art VI.jpg Malekith Concept Art VII.jpg Malekith Concept Art VIII.jpg Algrim and Malekith Concept Art.jpg Malekith the Accursed.png Malekith Avengers Alliance.jpg|Malekith from Marvel: Avengers Alliance The-Dark-World-Malekith-Christopher-Eccleston.jpg Thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-34.jpg Thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-28.jpg thor_malekith_kurse_dark-elves.jpg thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-124.jpg thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-134.jpg Thor the dark world 2013 0928.jpg thor_the_dark_world_2013_3006.jpg Malekith Agents of Smash.png Thor the dark world 2013 97.jpg Thor the dark world 2013 2348.jpg Malekith-TTDW.jpg JaneFoster-Aether.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Villains Category:Those brought back to life Category:Magic Users Category:Kings Category:Marvel Supervillains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Elves Category:Thor: The Dark World characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Antagonists Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Bilingual characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Primary Antagonists